


The Injection

by Byulunar



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byulunar/pseuds/Byulunar
Summary: Moon Byulyi, her girlfriend Kim Yongsun, and their friends Park Jimin and Ahn Hyejin managed to escape a facility that was holding them hostage. The facility injected them with something that gave them supernatural abilities and in the last six months they have been practicing with their powers trying to increase their knowledge on their abilities. And now they want to go back to the facility because the thing is for them to have escaped they had to leave behind the ones they love the most.





	1. Chapter 1: Stir Crazy

Kim Yongsun was running for her life. Her legs were pushing against the ground as fast as they could forcing the muscles to push harder and harder till she couldn’t feel them anymore. She passed by the pristine white walls of this faculty over and over again. Every ten minutes she passed the same entrance. She was going in circles and she couldn’t stop, she didn’t know how to. Finally, she forced her legs to stop moving forcing her hands against the side of the wall. It seemed like every movement was difficult and not because of the physical strain on her body but because it seemed like her muscles and her brain were not cooperating with each other. 

She was leaning against the wall trying to gulp in as much air as possible into her seemingly empty lungs. Breathing had gotten difficult and she wasn’t sure she wanted to keep running anymore. From whatever she was running from. She couldn’t quite remember why she had been running at all until she heard the croak of a deep voice from down the hall. 

“Kim Yongsun, one hundred and sixty-three centimeters tall, twenty-seven years old, blood type B. She is perfect for the injection.” 

Yongsun started running again, she wanted to get as far away from that terrible voice as possible but every step she took away from the voice made it increase in volume. 

“She is perfect for the injection.”

She tried to cover her ears with her hands, but the words were forcing their way through to her brain. 

“She is perfect for the injection.” 

The voice was demonic now and the deepness of it rocked the ground she was running on. This forced her to stumble and fall to the ground.

“She is a perfect for the injection.”

There was no escape for Kim Yongsun. 

Yongsun woke Byulyi up with a shrill scream. Byulyi immediately reached over to the lamp sitting next to their bed and turned it on. The lamp light illuminated their bedroom and revealed to Byulyi Yongsun’s tear streaked face. Yongsun was shaking in fear and sweating profusely. 

“Hey, hey baby, wake up come on. You’re having a nightmare.” 

Byulyi shaked Yongsun until she blinked her eyes open and bolted up to a sitting position. Yongsun took a couple deep breaths and moved her hair that was wet with sweat away from her forehead. She looked over to her girlfriend and saw the concern in the brown eyes that were staring at her.

“I’m okay.” Yongsun sniffed and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. “It was just a nightmare about… about my…” She couldn’t say it, she didn’t want to admit that the day of her injection had tormented her so much that it manifested itself into the scariest of dreams.

“Your injection day?” Byulyi offered the girl sitting in front of her. 

“Yeah” 

“Well don’t let that asshole from the facility get into your h-”

“I don’t really want to talk about it”, Yongsun said more forcefully than she had meant to. Byulyi immediately clamped her lips together. 

Yongsun rested her hand on Byulyi’s and said in a soft voice, “I just can’t talk about it right now, okay?” 

“Okay” 

Byulyi reached behind Yongsun’s neck and pulled her in until their lips met for a short but sweet kiss. When they separated Byulyi kept her eyes closed and stretched her lips into a smile. She got up from the bed, stretched out her hand to Yongsun, and said, “Let’s go to the kitchen I’m sure Hyejin and Jimin are hungry for breakfast and lord knows we can’t have another kitchen fire accident from their cooking attempts”

Yongsun chuckled at the memory and put her hand in Byulyi’s to let the other girl lift her from their bed. 

When they walked in to the kitchen Hyejin was sitting at the counter reading a book and Jimin was laying on the couch in the living room staring in the sky mumbling to himself. 

Byulyi walked up to Hyejin while Yongsun turned on the rice cooker and searched the refrigerator. When Hyejin looked up from her book Byulyi pointed at Jimin and asked, “What’s he doing?”

Hyejin put her bookmark on the page she just finished and closed her book before replying, “Looking at Yoongi’s GPS signal again.”

Byulyi sighed, “He needs to take a break, he has been doing that every day for six months.”

“I know.” 

Yongsun turned towards the two girls talking and yelled over to Jimin, “Do you want something to eat!” 

He didn’t even flinch in an acknowledgement.

She repeated herself once and then twice. 

Yongsun’s annoyance and residual stress from the nightmare set her over the edge, her hand started heating up with power and the can of kimchi in her hands started to melt. The red glow of her hands alerted Hyejin and the girl nudged Byulyi to direct her attention towards Yongsun. 

“Babe what are you doing?” Byulyi said as she rushed over the kitchen to grab Yongsun’s hands. Byulyi’s hands were glowing blue with power and when they touched Yongsun’s a loud sizzle erupted, and steam arose from their  
connected hands.

Yongsun looked up in shock and while shaking her head frantically apologized, “I’m sorry I overreacted I didn’t mean to use my powers, I’m sorry.” 

Hyejin slammed her book down on the counter in front of her, “No, no Yongsun you didn’t overreact, he has been ignoring us for days on end and I’m fucking tired of it. I’ve had enough!” 

She aggressively pushed her stool back and stomped over to where Jimin was laying on the couch. 

Byulyi tried to convince her to stop with a “Hyejin don’t” but Hyejin was determined and pulled Jimin out of his power induced trance by putting both hands on his shoulders and shaking him. 

“What the fuck!” Jimin yelled at her when he finally realized what had interrupted him. 

“No! You do not get to ‘what the fuck’ me right now. I need to get something into that stubborn little head of yours. I understand that your computer brain needs focus to fully work but that doesn’t mean you get to fall in to your trance and forget that the rest of us exist. We are your family! We might not be blood but that never mattered to us and we are all each other have for now and you disrespect that every time you spend hours on end even days looking at Yoongi’s every move through his GPS signal.”

Jimin looked down, “I miss him”

Hyejin was even more enraged with his response, “And you don’t think Byulyi misses her bestfriend or that I miss my fiancée! They are all trapped together in the same terrible place we escaped but that doesn’t mean we sit on our ass and mope around. It’s been six months Jimin! Six! And you have spent almost every second on this god forsaken couch. 

Hyejin was getting closer to Jimin and pointing her finger into his face as she went on. Byulyi and Yongsun were silent for the whole exchange but as soon as Byulyi saw Jimin begin to shake she ran up and pushed Hyejin back, “Stop it! You’re not helping.” She spoke forcefully towards Hyejin. 

Jimin stood up from the couch and ran back towards his room.

Byulyi sighed and began to follow him but before she left the living room she turned around and said, “I’m going to make sure that he is okay after your uncalled-for outburst, you need to find a way to apologize.” 

Byulyi knocked on the brown door with a bright pink J in the center and opened it to step through. She walked across the room to see that Jimin was standing on his balcony leaning with his arms against the banister with his hands intertwined. He stood up straight, wiped his tears away with his hands, and turned aroung to look at Byulyi. 

“She’s right you know, I haven’t been the greatest friend since we escaped. I was just so caught up in the fact that Yoongi didn’t escape with me.” He sighed and turned around to shut the door to his balcony. 

Byulyi sat down at the edge of his bed and as she patted the space next to her to invite him to sit, she said, “I don’t blame you we’ve all been dealing with this, running away from the facility and our powers, in different ways.” 

Jimin sighed once more and said, “You know the day of the injection, when I got my powers, it didn’t work. I mean not the way everyone had said that it would. The rush, the excitement, the surge of supernatural presence, I didn’t feel it. I just got a headache and felt sick. The facility thought that my body just wasn’t made for my injection. Which is weird because they said that every injection was specially made for each person. They sent me back to my room and put me on the extermination list. When I got to my room, I passed out. Everything was black and that was the last time I saw the world as it was meant to be. When I woke up there were numbers, ones and zeros, running across my vision. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but I realized that I could manipulate the numbers like code. I could access websites, the security system, anything really. I’m a human super computer. But the numbers they never went away. They tormented me, distracted me, disturbed me. Yoongi though, he could make them go away. When I looked at him or talked to him or even thought about him the numbers got less vibrant, they almost went away completely. We bonded at the facility, in fact our first kiss was right before our planned escape. What gets me is that technically I’m the smartest man in the world but for some reason I can’t get my goddamn boyfr-”

Jimin sucked in a breath and dropped his head into his hands Byulyi could see his tears drop to the floor and wet the carpet. He looked up at Byulyi with red eyes when she started rubbing his back for comfort and continued, “I can’t rescue the man that I love from that hell hole like I promised” 

Byulyi pulled Jimin into a hug and laid back on his bed. His head was laying on her arm and he sobbed into her chest, wetting her shirt with his tears. They stayed like this until Jimin cried himself to sleep and Byulyi carefully got up and tucked him in. She walked back into the living room where Hyejin and Yongsun were sitting on the couch quietly discussing something.

When Hyejin saw Byulyi enter she immediately jumped up from the couch and started to apologize, “I’m so sorry Byul I shouldn’t have blown up like that.”

Byulyi held up a hand and responded with, “I’m not the person you need to be apologizing to but Jimin is asleep so wait until later.”

Hyejin shook her head in an affirmative, picked up her book, and walked out of the living room with her head down. 

Byulyi sighed and sat down next to her girlfriend. Yongsun took her hand and intertwined their fingers placing their connected hands on her thigh. Byulyi rested her head on Yongsun’s shoulder and said, “We have to rescue them, Wheein, Yoongi, Seulgi. We have to.” 

“I know my love and we will.”


	2. Chapter Two: Get ready

_then._

Jimin was walking around the facility with his head down. Step after step after step. He counted the lines of the tile on the floor. Today his mind had been preoccupied, and he had trouble finding the one person that helped to distract the thoughts running around his mind as well as the numbers in his sight. Before he was able to stop himself, his body bumped into two people walking in the opposite direction. The unexpected collision made him fall backwards and land on his butt. He looked up to see Hyejin and Wheein standing in front of him holding hands. 

“Are you okay?” Wheein said while letting go of Hyejin’s hand to extend hers as an offer to help the brown-haired boy off of the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jimin brushed his backside to get rid of the dirt from the floor. “Have you seen Yoongi? I’ve been looking for him since lunch.”

“Yeah we saw him going in to your room I think he is preparing something for you.” 

“Okay, thanks. I’m going to see what he’s up to, I’ll see you guys tonight.” Jimin started walking the direction towards the dorm but was stopped by Hyejin grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

“You are ready, right? For tonight I mean,” Hyejin asked him. 

“Of course.” 

Hyejin shook her head and took Wheein’s hand into hers again. Jimin said a rushed goodbye and ran towards his room. 

Jimin put his hand on the handle of his room and could faintly hear low humming of a song coming from inside. He turned the handle and pushed the door open to see Yoongi standing on his bed pinning lights to wall and slightly swaying to the music that was emanating from the small radio on his desk. By his feet was the light blue polaroid camera that he got snuck into the facility by a guard they were close to. Next to the radio was a couple of lit candles that lit up the room slightly and next to those was a pile of the snacks that Jimin liked to sneak out of the cafeteria on occasion. Jimin paused in the doorway to take in the sight. 

“What are you doing?” Jimin asked slightly startling Yoongi and making him drop the string of lights in his hands. He picked them back up and finished putting them on the wall.  
Yoongi turned around with a small smile on his face and jumped off of the bed. After he landed in front of Jimin he gestured to Jimin’s desk with his hand.

“A romantic surprise.” 

“Who knew ‘The Yoongi’ could be romantic?”

“Oh, shut up.” Yoongi said while he bumped his shoulder against Jimin’s. “It’s our last night here-”

“Hopefully.” Jimin looked down at the floor, his eyes couldn’t stay in the same position for too long and shifted around the room.

Yoongi put his hand under Jimin’s chin and lifted his head until Jimin’s eyes met his own. 

“What do you mean ‘hopefully’. I thought you were ready, confident even.” Yoongi tilted his head to the side. 

“I am. I think. I just don’t want anything to go wrong, so many things could go wrong.” Jimin started shifting his feet and twiddling his fingers. When Yoongi noticed Jimin’s fidgeting he rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders and slid them down Jimin’s arms until he met the brown-haired boy’s hands and grasped them in his own. 

“Nothing will go wrong. We’re going to escape and then I can take you on a proper date instead of hiding in your room with stale chips.”

Yoongi brought his hands back to Jimin’s face and leaned forward. Before his lips met Jimin’s he looked up to meet brown eyes that seemed to sparkle at him. 

“I promise.” Yoongi whispered to sustain the serenity of the moment and then continued leaning forward. 

 

_now._

Jimin was sitting in his bed after waking up from his abrupt nap surrounded by blankets with his legs crossed. He had five polaroid pictures, which were wet from tears, in his hands. Each one depicted him and Yoongi with bright smiles. He looked at each one even though the memory of the night they took these pictures was cemented in his mind. 

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. Jimin looked up from the pictures to see Hyejin peek her head in. 

Hyejin observed Jimin’s eyes. Seeing the deep red surrounding his puffy eyes that reflected the pain Jimin had been feeling for the past six months made Hyejin take in a harsh breath. She looked down at the pictures in his hands then stepped in the boy’s room and shut the door behind her. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” She asked. 

“More like a bad memory.” Jimin stood up from the bed and set the pictures on the wooden desk in the corner of his room. 

Hyejin sighed, “I’m sorry, I was a shitty friend and I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. We’re all going through a rough time. I’m just overwhelmed, which I know isn’t an excuse I just – ” 

Hyejin put her hand through her hair and flipped her left part to the other side. “I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?” 

“No, but you should probably stop swearing before Yongsun comes in here to scold you.” 

Both of them chuckled at the thought. Hyejin walked over to Jimin’s desk and picked up the pictures. 

“These are cute.” She held the pictures up to show Jimin what she was referring to. 

“Yeah.” 

After a bit of silence Hyejin said, “We’re going to rescue them. As soon as we can, you know that right?” 

Jimin took in a harsh breath to try and stop the flow of tears before he replied, “I know.” 

“I love you.” Both of them said at the same time. Their eyes both widened in shock before  
they started laughing. Jimin stretched his arms out as an offer for a hug. Hyejin stepped into his arms and wrapped her own around Jimin. 

After their hug Hyejin stepped back and said, “Come on, Yongsun and Byul said they wanted to talk to us after you woke up.” Hyejin reached out to grab Jimin’s hand and led him out to the living room.

Byulyi and Yongsun were sitting on the couch waiting for the younger two. When the pair emerged from the hallway Byulyi stood up and said, “We have a plan.” 

This immediately got Jimin’s attention and he swiftly walked over to sit next to Yongsun while Hyejin took her time and sat on the other side of the older girl. 

“So, we have a guard on the inside to help us.” Byulyi began pacing while reciting the plan that her and Yongsun just created. 

“Seokjin?” Jimin asked.

“Yep.” Byulyi popped the p and continued, “He said that he is going to come up here to get us and that ten members of the facility which include Yoongi and Seulgi will be sent out on a mission tonight.” 

Hyejin’s eyebrows furrowed, “What about – ”

Byulyi interrupted Hyejin, “We will have to go back for her.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Hyejin was almost spitting the words at Byulyi.

Yongsun pitched in and said, “We can’t pass up this opportunity.” She rubbed Hyejin’s back to  
calm the younger girl, but her hand was shrugged off. 

Hyejin clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. 

Byulyi continued, “Jimin you will stay here and help us out with all of the technology, gps and hacking into the cameras around the area, stuff like that. Jin is going to take Hyejin, Yonsun, and myself to the first stop in the facility’s transport route. There we wait until the truck comes through.” 

“When do you guys leave.” Jimin asked.

“As soon as Jin gets here.” Moonbyul replied. 

“This is a little fast paced, don’t you think.” Hyejin said. 

Before Byulyi could respond there was three loud thumps against the door of their apartment. The door opened and Seokjin peeked his head through.

“Why the hell is this door unlocked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry that the second chapter took so long, I just wanted to wait and make sure people were actually reading.  
> While writing I contemplated using honorifics because I felt like they sound so American and it could help with the confusing friendship they have created while being at the facility since the whole backstory has not been revealed yet but i decided that i'm not educated enough on Korean culture to incorporate that in to my writing, and I don't want to offend anyone. If y'all have any thoughts on fanfic writers using honorifics in their works let me know! I'm curious.  
> As always my twitter is @byulunar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first time writing a fic and I hope I can do the concept I have for this in my head justice.  
> Please leave comments!  
> My twitter is @byulunar.


End file.
